


Dinner and a Show

by Lyri



Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: He's making dinner
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble from my writing prompt book. I don't know how many more I'll do, but I'll keep at it for now.

Everything's ready. The food's keeping warm in the oven, the table's set and there are multiple drinks chilling in the refrigerator because he wants there to be a choice.

He stands in the hallway, looking in the mirror. Dark pants, a dark green shirt, no shoes, because he wants this to feel natural. He is wearing orange and blue striped socks, though, because he knows it'll spark a laugh.

Finally, the doorbell rings. He can hear a heart beating fast in the hallway and he breathes and opens the door. 

Stiles takes a look at Derek socks and laughs loudly.


End file.
